The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an abnormality management system of an image forming apparatus.
In general, it is known that an image forming apparatus has a function to detect an apparatus abnormality of the apparatus itself. In addition, it is known that, when having detected a data damage of a system start program, the image forming apparatus receives a restoration start program from a management apparatus, and automatically installs the restoration start program in a storage area of the damaged data.